Rewrite: The Test
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: A rewrite of my failed fic, "The Test". When one of the monks are kidnapped, it's up to Raimundo and the remaining two Dragons to rescue them. Will they succeed or will they lose their teammate to the mysterious group. Slight RaiKim
1. Chapter 1: Surveillance

Chapter 1: Surveillance

**Hello my readers. XSrules95 here with a new story! Well, actually it's a rewrite of my very first fic. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

><p>It was dawn at a temple in the middle of the mountains of China, and already, screams of pain echoed throughout the area. On a large, grassy field at the temple was a young, emerald-eyed teen, running. He was running through a large obstacle course filled with blades that would cut clean through a human body. He had just passed a narrow straight with swinging axes and had reached the final area.<p>

The boy bent down, placing his hands on his knees and breathing in and out in short bursts. "I don't know what came over Master Fung. Did Master Monk Guan help him build this thing or what?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Why yes. I had requested that Master Monk Guan aid me in creating this course specifically for training you, Raimundo." An old man said. A small, green dragon appeared on the monk's shoulder.

"Yeah, so hurry up and finish this one kiddo!"

"Shut it, Dojo!" Raimundo shouted and looked forward at the last obstacle. "You gotta be kidding me." In front of him was a large hole with sticks of bamboo standing out. He walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down to see sharp, metal spike at the bottom. "I'm dead."

"You must proceed to the end of the course by jumping along the bamboo, young monk. And you cannot use your powers." Master Fung instructed.

"Try not to fall!" Dojo shouted, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, this should be easy enough." Raimundo said to himself. He took a few steps back and jumped forward onto a stick of bamboo, balancing himself on one foot. "There, simple." Just then, the bamboo began to descend, and fast. Raimundo panicked and quickly jumped forward onto another stick of bamboo.

"You must be quick, Raimundo." Master Fung said. The old monk shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as his student jumped all over the place, screaming as he nearly fell to the spikes. After half an hour or so, Raimundo finally reached the end, crossing the finish line.

Master Fung stood, waiting for him at the end. "You have done well, young monk." He said as Raimundo fell to the ground. It was noon when he finished, so Master Fung decided to conclude their training for today. "You may rest for today. Lunch should be ready now." The old man walked away with Dojo on his shoulder.

"Okay." Raimundo's voice was muffled. He struggled to get up, but managed to do so after three attempts. He took a step towards the kitchen of the temple, but fell.

"Need some help, partner." Raimundo looked up to see his best friend, Clay, offering a helping hand.

"Thanks." Raimundo said as the big Texan helped him up.

"How's training with Master Fung goin'?"

"You wanna try?" Raimundo asked, pointing to the deadly obstacle course. Clay smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks. I feel like living for a few more years." The two reached the table where the other two monks were already eating. Raimundo took a seat next to Omi while Clay took his seat next to Kimiko.

"How's the training, Rai?" Kimiko asked. "Must be better to train without Omi to distract you."

"Fine." He answered. "But to be honest, I'd rather train with you guys again. It gets kinda lonely, you know?"

"I, for one, would be honored to receive one on one training with Master Fung." The yellow monk said.

"Of course you would, little buddy." Clay chuckled. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked to the door when he heard a certain green dragon. "Heads up. Dojo's got something to tell us." On cue, Dojo slithered into the room, scratching his back and muttering incoherently.

"New Wu, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. We better get going, fast. I don't think I can take much more of this rash." He answered, unfortunately showing the four kids the rashes on his back. They all turned away, disgusted by the sight.

"Aww, Dojo! Not during meal time!" Clay shouted, almost losing his appetite.

"We must retrieve the Shen Gong Wu at once!" Omi said to the others. The four monks ran to the vault which housed the Shen Gong Wu.

"Choose your Shen Gong Wu wisely." Master Fung instructed to his students. After they all picked out their Wu and changed their clothes, they were off. Dojo flew through the sky at high speeds, racing to get to their destination before the forces of evil do.

* * *

><p>As the monks were on their way to the Shen Gong Wu, six figures were watching from the mountains. They were wearing black cloaks with hoods over their heads. One figure motioned for his ally to follow them. The smallest of the six nodded and opened a portal which showed the place that the monks would be. They walked through as the saw the monks through the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Dojo landed in the middle of a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest. "Okay, team. Let's find the Wu." The Shoku Leader ordered to his teammates. They all spread out in the large area to search for the object they were looking for.<p>

"Dojo, what is this Shen Gong Wu we are looking for?" Omi asked. Kimiko heard the question and pulled the scroll out from her backpack. Opening it, the scroll showed the image of a small, black orb similar to the Orb of Tornami. The others gathered around her to get a look.

"It's called the Shadow Orb. This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to temporarily blind their opponent with a black mist." The Dragon of Fire explained.

"You know where it is, Dojo?" Raimundo asked. Dojo started sniffing around and pointed to a nearby tree.

"It should be over there." Clay walked over to the tree and searched it. Reaching his hand inside, he grabbed something and pulled out a small orb.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, that's it." Dojo replied.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Raimundo said with a yawn.

"I am surprised Jack Spicer did not appear for the Wu." Omi said. Kimiko quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't jinx it, Omi!" She shouted in anger.

"Too late!" The monks looked to the sky to see that an annoying red-head flying their way, accompanied by several of his robots. "Hand over the Wu!"

"Around my lifeless body!"

"Omi, please. I'm tired." Raimundo sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Clay said, adjusting his hat.

"Jack-bots, attack!" Jack pressed a button on his wrist watch, prompting his robots to attack.

Five Jack-bots raced towards Omi with their saw blades aimed for him. Omi's dots shined brightly on his head as he awaited their attack. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi jumped onto one Jack-bot and twisted it's head off. He jumped over to another and kicked it, sending it flying into the other two. The last one suck up behind him, but the yellow monk quickly turned around and shot through it's body with another kick.

Clay stood still as ten Jack-bots surrounded him. After doing his Tai-Chi, the cowboy jumped into the air. "Wudai Crater, Earth!" He smashed into the ground, causing large rocks to shoot out of the ground and at the robots. He tipped his hat down with a smile on his face.

Kimiko jumped over the four Jack-bots attacking her. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" Fire shout out from the tips of her fingers as she melted the Jack-bots in a ring of fire. "Too easy."

Raimundo ran as five Jack-bots shot their lasers at him. Dodging the blasts, he jumped into the air and turned around. "Hope I'm not to sore to do this." He said to himself. "Shoku Storm, Wind!" Raimundo clapped his hands together. A small tornado flew from his hands and towards the Jack-bots. The Jack-bots were blown into the trees where they exploded upon impact.

The four monks regrouped in front of Jack, who was starting to back away. "It's over, Jack!"

"Yeah, just get out of here before we have to do to you what we did to your robots." Kimiko threatened. Not wanting to get beat up, Jack activated his heli-pack.

"Fine, I didn't need the Wu anyway!" Jack shouted back as he flew away.

"Now can we get out of here, Dojo?" Raimundo asked as the dragon slithered out from under Clay's hat.

Enlarging himself, Dojo pointed to his back. "Hop on." Once they were all on, Dojo took off into the sky. "Next stop, home."

From inside the forest, the six strangers watched as the monks left.

"They have gotten strong." The leader of the six said.

"So, when can we show ourselves?" One of the six asked.

"Soon. For now, we must keep watch over them." The six disappeared as the shadows surrounded them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update "Rise of the Heyling Emperor" and "The Ancient War" as soon as I can, but I have finals coming up and a speech to present soon. So, I don't know when, but I'll try. In the meantime, go ahead and review. <strong>

**XSrules95  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

Chapter 2: Attacked

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, and Crash9 for reviewing. I didn't know you all thought the original story was okay, but whatever. This is basically the same thing, but I'm adding some changes. Some may be drastic, but most will be minor changes. Because, like Crash9 mentioned in his/her review, the original was short and rushed. It also contained many errors that I failed to see. Okay, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Jeez, I'm getting tired of writing this.**

* * *

><p>The monks were greeted by Master Fung in the temple courtyard as Dojo touched down. "Have you retrieved the Shen Gong Wu, young monks?" The old master asked as the four dismounted Dojo.<p>

"Here you go, Master Fung." Kimiko said, handing over the dark sphere.

"Well done." Master Fung smiled and looked to the setting sun. "It is time you get some rest. Tomorrow, we will continue your training." The four monks did as they were told and walked off to their 'rooms' as they were called. Dojo took the Wu and slithered off to the vault to stash it away from the forces of evil. As Master Fung turned around, he heard rustling in the bushes near the temple entrance. Then there was a soft thud and whispers. He looked over his shoulder and spoke. "Whoever you are, come out."

"Great look what you did!" A voice hissed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Another replied. "Now the old geezer knows we're here!"

"Let's go before he comes over here!" Master Fung saw two dark figures jump through the trees and away from the temple. He retreated into the temple and closed the doors.

"I mustn't worry the young ones. They will deal with this when the time comes." He said to himself before leaving to his quarters to rest for the following days.

The week was the usual for the monks. After going through their usual morning routine, they would then report to the training field where Master Fung would train them on how to better control and improve their elemental abilities. Though after training was finished, the four teens found themselves bored because no Shen Gong Wu were revealing themselves.

"Young monks, it is time to begin training." Master Fung said as his students gathered for another day of training. They were all seated in front of him and he had just placed several Shen Gong Wu for them. "Today's exercise shall be Xiaolin Surprise."

"Do we have to?" Raimundo groaned. Master Fung sent him "the look" which signaling that Raimundo was up first. "Fine."

"Clay. Raimundo. The two of you shall go first. Choose your Shen Gong Wu."

Raimundo and Clay quickly grabbed their Wu and turned to each other.

"Third Arm Sash, Earth!" Clay sent a stone arm straight for Raimundo.

"Reversing Mirror!" Raimundo quickly held up the mirror just as the stone arm hit. When the two Wu collided, Clay was thrown back by his own attack and Raimundo was left standing.

"Winner advances. Kimiko." The Dragon of Fire took Clay's place and prepared to attack. "Begin."

"Tangled Web Comb!" Raimundo activated the Wu and attempted to tie Kimiko up.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Kimiiko shrunk herself down and avoided the hair.

"Oh, come o-" Before Raimundo could finish, he was caught in the Shen Gong Wu's clutches. "A little help?" Master Fung walked over to Raimundo and ran a finger down the Wu's hair. The hair retracted back into the comb as Raimundo fell to the ground.

"Well done, Kimiko. Omi, it is your turn." Raimundo walked back to his seat while Omi took his place. "Begin."

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko threw the fiery star-shaped Wu at Omi, but the little monk was one step ahead of her and revealed a small, blue orb.

"Orb of Tornami, Water!" The orb opened up, releasing a vast amount of water that extinguished the fire and swept Kimiko away.

"Good job, Omi." Kimiko said as she walked back to the others. Master Fung gathered all the Shen Gong Wu and walked towards the vault.

"That concludes today's training."

"Finally." Raimundo sighed. "So, who wants to play a little football?" Clay and Omi decided to play while Kimiko declined the offer.

"Maybe later, but for now I'm gonna go dry off." She said.

"That's fine." Raimundo said. "Let's go, guys." He, Clay, and Omi ran off to the open field, kicking the ball and yelling. Kimiko turned around and made her way towards her room to change.

The six figures watched as they all dispersed. The leader glanced over his shoulder to where the other five were messing about. "It's time."

"Finally!" One of the people said. "I call the girl." He said before receiving a slap on the head by one of the females. "Ow! Ling, what was that for?"

"No, Lee. You and Xing will attack the Dragon of Earth and the Dragon of Water." The leader instructed. "Mai will capture the girl and I will attack the Dragon of Wind."

"What about us?" A girl asked, taking off her hood and revealing her long, black hair.

"Don't worry, Ling. We don't need you anyway." Lee snickered. He quickly ducked to avoid getting hit again.

"You and Kai shall standby for my orders. You will open the portal when we have the girl." The leader said.

"Will do, Tim." Kai said as she removed her hood. The little girl giggled as Ling landed a swift kick to Lee's head when he wasn't looking.

"Enough you two. We begin now." The leader, now known as Tim, said. All except Ling and Kai left the forest and made haste for the temple. The sun was now setting and night was fast approaching.

Back at the temple, Kimiko had just stepped out of the shower and was heading towards her room. On her way, she saw that the boys were sitting at the dinner table talking. "Guess I should hurry and join them." She said to herself.

After she got to her room and changed into her robes, she made her way to where the others were. Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps behind her. Hearing this, she quickly turned around and saw a girl with blond hair, wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Before she could get an answer, the girl attacked.

The boys were just sitting around, waiting for Kimiko until they heard said dragon cry for help. "Kimiko's in trouble!" Raimundo shouted. Just as they were about to help, two figures appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Omi asked. Clay and Omi awaited an answer, but Raimundo ran past them and rushed towards the two blocking them.

"Out of the way!" Raimundo aimed a punch for them, but yet another appeared in front of him and kicked him in the side. Raimundo was sent flying through the wall and into the garden. Before Clay and Omi could react, the two people in their way attacked, causing Clay and Omi to retreat out to the training field.

Now the monks were in battle. Kimiko was fighting on the roof with the blond haired girl. Clay and Omi were on the training field with two of the assailants. And Raimundo was in a heated battle with the leader of the attackers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for the reviews and again, I'll try to update my other stories when I get the chance. See ya'll later. <strong>

**XSrules95**


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

**Special thanks to Crash9, beth xXxXxX, and ashlynn01 for reviewing. Let's get on with chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you all that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown? **

* * *

><p>Kimiko jumped onto the roof immediately after she was attacked. The blond-haired girl followed and their battle ensued. Kimiko's feet became engulfed in fire as she jumped into the air. The attacker was hit by a flaming drill kick, knocking off the roof.<p>

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Two flames grew in Kimiko's hands as she called on her element. Seeing that the girl was still recovering from the kick, Kimiko took the offensive. She put her hands together, making a ball of fire. She then flung the flames straight at the girl.

The girl looked up and shook her head before laying eyes on the ball of fire heading straight at her. "Uh-oh." She tried to avoid it, but was too slow. The fire struck her in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards into the bushes. "Ow!" Her cloak had caught on fire and she was forced to remove it.

She threw her cloak into the nearby fountain, revealing herself. Kimiko saw that she was approximately the same age as the girl. She was wearing black monk robes similar to Kimiko's, but with several white dragons running down the sleeves. The girl took her long, blond hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked angrily. "Why are you attacking me?"

"Um... I can't really tell you. Sorry." The girl answered. Smiling, the girl introduced herself. "By the way, my name's Mai. What's yours?" Kimiko gave the girl a weird look. She wanted to know exactly why the girl was so friendly even though she attacked her.

"...I'm Kimiko." She immediately returned to her fighting stance. "Now leave."

"I can't. I was given the task of capturing you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you." Mai sighed. "Can't you just come with me, so we don't have to fight?"

"As if I'd do that." Kimiko summoned her flames and jumped at Mai.

"I don't want to do this." Mai said and charged forward.

* * *

><p>"Tornado Strike, Water!" Omi spun around as the water formed around him. He charged forward and hit his opponent several times. He jumped out of the cyclone of water and struck the boy in the black cloak with a roundhouse kick. But his attack didn't end there. Omi's dots shined as he called upon his element again. "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Freezing the water in the air around him, he created several shards of ice and sent them at his attacker.<p>

"Crap. He's fast for a small dude." The boy said. He looked up and saw the ice shards flying at him. "Why me?" He held up his arms in defense in hopes of protecting himself from the attack. Sadly, it didn't work. The sharp icicles hit all over his body. After the ice was gone, he was left with a ripped cloak. "Man, look what you did." The boy whined. He removed his cloak, revealing a boy about Raimundo's age. He had short, black hair and was wearing light-blue monk robes.

Omi noticed the robes and questioned his opponent. "Who are you? Why are you wearing the robes of a monk?"

The boy dusted off his robes and rolled his neck around. "I'm not in a position to tell you little dude. My name's Lee and that's the only thing I can tell you." After introducing himself, his ally appeared beside him. Clay ran up beside Omi, exhausted from his fight with the other. "Xing, you should just get rid of that cloak. It's just gonna get shredded anyway."

"If you insist." The second attacker pulled off the cloak. He was wearing a headband over his eyes and had black hair braided into a long ponytail that some monks usually had. Like his friend, he was wearing the robes of a monk. He introduced himself. "As you may now know, I am Xing."

" My name is Omi."

"I'm Clay."

"Did we really need the introductions?" Lee asked. "Whatever. Let's get straight to the butt kicking."

"As you wish." Omi reached in his robes and pulled out his signature Wu. "Orb of Tornami, Water!" Lee and Xing jumped over the stream of water and landed behind Clay and Omi. Clay spun around and struck Xing with a strong uppercut. After Xing was thrown back, Lee grabbed Omi and threw him over to where he and Xing were just standing. Clay turned to Lee and aimed a punch for him.

"Your battle is still with me." Xing quickly ran over to Clay and tripped him with a sweep kick followed by a jump kick that knocked Clay over to Omi. just as the bald monk was getting up, Clay landed on top of him. "Now, Lee!"

"My pleasure." Lightning bolted around his arms while he knelt down.

"Now what could those two be planning?" Clay asked, helping Omi up. Just then, he noticed that Omi's hand was wet. Looking down to their feet, he saw that they were standing in a puddle of water the orb created, with line of water leading to where Lee was standing.

Lee's hands touched the water and both Omi and Clay were electrocuted. They fell to the ground after Lee moved his hands away from the water. "Quick thinking, Xing." Lee said, heaving a sigh of relief. "If we didn't do that, we would've lost."

"The Dragons are strong. It's no wonder master has taken an interest in them."

Lee yawned. "Come on. The others are probably done with their tasks." Xing nodded in agreement and jumped to the rooftop with his friend.

After the two were gone, Master Fung and Dojo came out of the temple accompanied by several other monks. The old master knelt down beside his unconscious students and examined their wounds."Prepare the beds. Their wounds are not severe, but they still require medical attention." The other monks did as they were told and picked the two injured monks up. They disappeared into the temple while Master Fung and Dojo looked to the pitch-black sky.

"What's goin' on here?" The green dragon asked. "Who were those two?"

"I do not know, but they are indeed powerful." Master Fung walked back to the temple. "We must make sure both Raimundo and Kimiko are unharmed."

* * *

><p>"Shoku Star, Wind!" Raimundo shot a gust of wind straight at his opponent. His opponent had already removed his cloak, revealing a boy of the same age. His skin was tan and he had a scar on the left side of his face. His black hair was spiked up and he was wearing robes similar to Raimundo's, but completely black.<p>

"Shadow Barrier." He raised a shield from the darkness and stopped the winds from reaching him. After he lowered the shield he charged forward. Raimundo did the same and the two clashed in the middle of the training field.

Raimundo swept his foot under the boy, but missed. The intruder jumped back and grabbed Raimundo's arm. He pulled the Dragon of Wind forward and kneed him in the stomach as he let go. Raimundo was thrown to the ground, but quickly jumped back up. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"My name is Tim. I am merely doing what my master orders." Tim replied calmly. He returned to the offensive and began attacking Raimundo with a flurry of punches and kicks. Raimundo struggled, but was able to block the strikes.

"Not bad." Raimundo smirked. "Shoku Cyclone Fist!" Strong winds circulated around his right fist as he pulled back his arm for the punch. Tim summoned the shadows to his fist as he did the same. Both of their fists clashed between them, shaking the earth around them. They both jumped back soon after.

"As I expected." Tim said. "The Shoku Warrior possesses great strength."

"Wanna try that again?" Raimundo taunted.

Tim took his stance and spoke. "I am sorry, but I must end this here." He disappeared from Raimundo's sight and reappeared inches in front of him. Raimundo was taken by surprise and couldn't defend himself as Tim landed a powerful punch to his stomach.

Raimundo's vision blurred as he fell to his knees. "What... just happened?" The Shoku Warrior fell to the ground, unconscious. Tim looked at his opponent before closing his eyes and turning away. He was about to look for his team until he was stopped by a girl's voice.

"Rai!" Tim looked to the right and saw Kimiko running to her fallen leader. She shook his body to make sure he was okay, but he did nothing. She looked to Tim with fire in her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

_'She has defeated Mai?' _He turned around to face the Dragon of Fire. She repeated the question. Tim remained silent and started for her.

"Stay away from me!" Giant flames ignited in her hands as Tim grew closer. She raised her arms to attack, but Tim disappeared. "Huh?" She didn't have time to look around as Tim knocked her unconscious with a quick strike to the back of her neck. He caught her as her body was falling.

"Tim!" The leader turned around to see Lee and Xing with Mai. Xing was holding Mai's unconscious body. "You got her?"

"Mai." Tim whispered. He sighed. "Lee, signal Kai and Ling."

"Will do." He aimed his finger to the sky and shot a bolt of lightning into the air. In a matter of seconds, a portal opened and the two girls appeared through it.

"Anyone here in need of a portal?" Kai sung.

"Good. Now we can go home." Ling said.

"I know what you mean." Lee replied. He walked through the portal with his sister while Xing entered with Mai. Kai followed and Tim was left, holding Kimiko's body. He was about to leave when he heard groaning.

Not even turning around, he waited for Raimundo to speak. "Where... are you taking her?" He asked. Tim could hear the anger in his voice. "Tell me!" Tim reached in in robes and pulled out a folded scroll. He threw it to Raimundo, who was still laying on the ground. "What is this?"

"One month." Tim said, holding up one finger. "You have one month to get her back. My master wants to test your abilities. We are taking the girl so that you may come." He set one foot through the portal and stopped. "I am sorry." With that, he disappeared through the portal, leaving a furious Raimundo, clutching onto the scroll in anger.

"I swear Kimiko... I will get you back."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm trying to get this right unlike I did with the original story. Leave a review telling me and I'll be back with a new chapter. <strong>

**XSrules95**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

**Special thanks to Crash9, Kitsune Rouge, stilettochick23, SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, and TheXGrayXLady for reviewing. Now let's get on with the story here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

><p>"Huh? Ugh, my head." Raimundo groaned as he got up from the bed he found himself in. He looked around the room and saw that he was in the medical wing of the temple. To his right and left were two other beds, but they were empty. Next to his bed was a small desk and on it was the scroll that his attacker had left. He reached for the scroll, but before he could grab it, another hand took it. "Hey!" He looked up and saw Master Fung, a stern look on his face. "Master-"<p>

"Where is Kimiko?"

Raimundo sighed, knowing that his master would want to know everything that went down during the attack. So he started retelling the events that transpired last night. "He told me that I have one month to get her back, but before he left, he gave me that scroll." Raimundo said, finishing his story.

Master Fung had a hand on his chin. "I see." He opened the scroll which had a message in it.

"What does it say?" Raimundo asked, taking the scroll from his master's grasp.

The message read:

Dear Xiaolin Monks,

I do hope my warriors have delivered the scroll. You see, I know all about what you do. The Shen Gong Wu, the Heylin, your powers, everything. I have been keeping an eye on all of you from the very beginning. Now, I want to give you a little test. I know you probably wouldn't listen, which is why I had my warriors kidnap the Dragon of Fire. Now that you have a purpose to come here and attack us, my students and I shall be waiting. In one month, the seal on this scroll will activate, opening a portal to our temple. I hope you grow strong or you won't be getting your precious Dragon of Fire back. I only have one word of advice to give you; train.

Sincerely,

The Master

Raimundo threw the scroll against the wall in anger. Master Fung watched as his student struggled to get up from the bed. Once Raimundo managed to do that, he made his way toward the door. "Do not let your anger overcome you, young monk."

Raimundo stopped in the doorway. "I'll be in the training field." He said and left the room. Moments after Raimundo left, Omi and Clay walked in the room. Both of them saw the empty bed and the scroll on the floor.

"What happened, Master Fung?" Omi asked. Clay picked the scroll up and read the message. Anger grew inside of him as he finished reading the message. He handed Omi the message so he could read it as well.

"So they kidnapped Kimiko just because they wanna test us?" Clay asked. "Why in the sam hill would they do that?"

"And who is this, 'Master'?" Omi asked.

"We will find that out in due time. For now, we must prepare for training." Master Fung said. "Rest. For now, I must make special arrangements for our training." Clay and Omi did as they were told and left to their rooms, but out on the training field, Raimundo was staring off into the distance. He was recalling the events of last night.

* * *

><p><em>"One month." Tim said, holding up one finger. "You have one month to get her back. My master wants to test your abilities. We are taking the girl so that you may come." He set one foot through the portal and stopped. "I am sorry." With that, he disappeared through the portal, leaving a furious Raimundo, clutching onto the scroll in anger. <em>

* * *

><p>"How did I lose to him?" Raimundo asked himself. "I'm stronger than that?" He slowly set one foot back and placed his hands together. The wind began to grow violent around him. As he focused on his element, the winds moved to his hands and collected there. "Wind!" He thrust his hands forward and sent a strong gust of wind rushing into the nearby forest, pushing down several trees as it ran through the forest.<p>

His hands fell to his sides as he fell to his knee, panting. "What's wrong with me?" He began to ponder on if he was strong enough to save Kimiko. While he did, Master Fung and Dojo stood in the distance. Watching in silence as the Dragon of Wind practiced with his element.

* * *

><p>Inside a large, white temple, a young man was struggling to hold onto a young girl. "Just stop! You ain't getting away again." He opened a cell door and attempted to push the girl in, but she wouldn't budge. "Oh, come on, Kimiko!"<p>

"Don't call me by my name!" Kimiko looked down at the boy's hand and bit it.

"Ow!" Kimiko took the opportunity and made a run for it. She opened the door and ran, but she soon bumped into a girl. Both Kimiko and the girl fell.

The girl looked up and saw Kimiko. "Lee! How did you let her get away again?"

"Ling, she bit me!"

"You big baby." Ling said. "Um, Kimiko, is it?"

"Don't call me by my name!" Kimiko shouted. Two flames grew in her hands as she readied for a fight. Suddenly, she hands were covered in a glowing box. "Huh?"

"Thank you, Mai?" Ling said. Mai walked into the room with her hands out in front of her.

"Sorry I had to do that." Mai said. Just as Kimiko was about to speak, a voice interrupted her.

"You can release her hands now, Mai."

"Okay, Tim." Kimiko's hands were freed from the light.

She looked up and saw Tim standing in the doorway with an emotionless look on his face. "You!" Kimiko was about to use her fire again, but Lee and Ling grabbed her before she could. "Why are you doing this?"

Tim looked Kimiko directly in the eye. "Because our master has ordered us too."

"Who is he?"

"That would be me." Everyone looked to the man who appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a long robe with a hood that covered his face. He reached for his hood and pulled it off. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Now to study desperately for my Spanish 2 finals tomorrow. Wish me luck. Oh and leave a review if you want. I'll try and get the next chapter of "Rise of the Heylin Emperor" up soon. Bye-bye for now.<strong>

**XSrules95**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

Chapter 5: Plans

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, TheXGrayXLady, darkshadowblazeable, Zgirl259, stilettochick23, and Kitsune Rouge for reviewing. Okay, to clear things up, I'm rewriting this because I just wanted to fix the few errors I've left in the original. Now, go ahead and read this chapter. For those of you reading "Rise of the Heylin Emperor" I'll try to update this week or next.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

><p>The following day, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay were all summoned to the training field where they would begin their training to save Kimiko. Raimundo let out a long yawn, indicating he was tired of waiting any longer. "I'm going to see what's keeping Master Fung." He told the others as he got up to leave.<p>

"That will not be necessary, Raimundo." The three turned around and saw Master Monk Guan walking over to them with Master Fung and Dojo following.

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi shouted in surprise. "Are you here to help us with our training?" He asked excitedly.

Master Monk Guan nodded. "Master Fung has told me about your predicament and requested I come here to aid you in your training."

"Yes, Master Monk Guan has agreed to help. Though, he will only be training both Omi and Clay." Master Fung said.

"What? Why?" Raimundo asked.

Master Monk Guan spoke. "Rest assured, Raimundo. Though it may not look like it, Master Fung knows much more about the secret Xiaolin techniques. I will take Omi and Clay to my temple where they will continue training their elements."

"While I shall train Raimundo in learning some techniques Grand Master Dashi left before his passing."

Clay raised his hand. "Master Fung, what if a Shen Gong Wu revealed itself during our training?"

"Yes, I have not forgotten the importance of the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung answered. "You and Omi shall recover the Shen Gong Wu if there is one to be recovered."

"Then how will they get there?" Raimundo asked.

"Dojo shall go with them to Master Monk Guan's temple to fly them to the destination of the Shen Gong Wu." Just then, Dojo fell off of Master Fung's shoulders.

"What!" Dojo cried. The small dragon latched himself onto his master's leg. "No, I can't leave again! I won't last a day there!"

"Dojo, not this again!" Clay shouted as he, Omi, and Raimundo grabbed Dojo. Once Dojo was taken from Master Fung, the little dragon started running away from the monks as they tried to stop him. Master Monk Guan sighed as he sat down to meditate until all the commotion was over.

By the time the monks were able to convince Dojo to go, night had fallen on the temple. Master Fung looked to the night sky and turned to his monks, who were sitting around the table. "I believe it is best you all rest." He said to them.

"Yes, for tomorrow, Clay and Omi shall begin training." Master Monk Guan said.

"Yes, master." The boys said together. They rose from the table and made their way to their rooms. But nobody was going to sleep anytime soon. All three monks were up that night, thinking about how the training will go for the next month. They each knew it was going to be difficult, but they would have to endure since it was to save their friend.

Raimundo lay on his mat, thinking about the people that attacked them. The one that he was thinking the most about was the one that was able to beat him. "Just who is that guy?" He asked himself. "He's strong, I'll give him that." The Dragon of Wind sighed and rose from the mat. "Maybe I should take a walk or something to clear my head." Just as he was walking out, a crash was heard from the vault.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay shouted from his cubicle.

"It is coming from the Shen Gong Wu Vault." Omi said. "We must protect the Wu at once." The yellow monk said as he made haste towards the vault followed by Raimundo and Clay.

* * *

><p>Inside the vault, a certain red-haired boy was filling a small sack with the Shen Gong Wu from the vault. When the sack was full he decided to leave. He walked up the stairs, carrying the bag full of Wu. When he reached the top, he saw the monks waiting for him.<p>

"Jack Spicer! Return the Wu at once and leave!" Omi demanded. "Or suffer a-"

"Or suffer a humiliating defeat. Whatever cueball." Jack interrupted. "Jack-bots, attack!" On his command, ten of Jack's robots crashed through the ceiling of the vault and attacked.

Raimundo and Clay jumped out of the way while Omi attacked Jack. Raimundo ran up the wall and jumped off it, making three of the robots pursuing him crash into it. He turned around and kicked another of the Jack-bots into a nearby robot.

Clay grabbed two bots and smashed them together. The three remaining Jack-bots moved to attack, but Clay quickly used his element to crush them before they could reach him.

While his teammates took care of the Jack-bots, Omi went after Jack. The young monk quickly kicked the bag of Wu out of Jack's clutches and reached for it. Just as he grabbed the bag, Jack's hand grabbed it as well, making the bag glow.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I accept! What is your challenge?"

"The game is first to the top. First one to reach the Wu wins." Jack stated. "I wager my Wings of Tanabi against your Orb of Tornami."

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Immediately, lights flashed and the scenery began to shift to meet the appropriate conditions for the showdown. Raimundo and Clay were standing on a floating platform in order to watch the showdown while Omi and Jack were each on separate platforms placed at the bottom of the tall vault. Both Clay and Omi were dressed in their Wudai Armor while Raimundo was wearing his Shoku Robes.

As soon as the transition finished, Jack and Omi faced each other. "Gong Yi Tampai!"

Omi moved first and started jumping up the wall of the vault by using the bricks poking out the wall. Jack on the other hand, was using his heli-pack to speed past Omi. "See ya at the top, loser!" Jack called from above.

"I cannot allow Jack to take the Wu." Omi said to himself. He started jumping faster as Raimundo and Clay cheered him on from the side. "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi jumped off the wall and spun around. Ice shot from his attack and flew at Jack, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jack shouted. He quickly moved out of the way to avoid another attack. "That's it! Jack-bots, attack!" Suddenly, five of Jack's robots appeared and started shooting at Omi with their weapons.

Omi easily dodged the laser beams and continued climbing. When he got further up the wall he stopped and pulled out his Shen Gong Wu. He turned around and aimed the orb at the bots. "Orb of Tornami, Water!" A long stream of water rushed out from the orb and short-circuited the Jack-bots. Omi then turned around and aimed the orb for Jack. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" This time, a stream of ice shot from the orb and hit the blades of Jack's heli-pack.

The evil boy genius almost fell, but quickly grabbed onto the wall. He looked up and saw that he was getting close. "Hate to break it to ya cueball, but I'm getting the Wu." He said to Omi and pulled out his Wu.

"Omi! You gotta hurry!" Raimundo yelled from the side.

"You can't let that no-good Spicer win this, Omi!"

Omi started climbing faster, hoping he would make it in time. "Too late, loser! Wings of Tanabi!" Jack activated the Wu and all of Omi's hopes of winning the showdown went down. "It's mine no-" Jack was cut off when he lost control of the Wings of Tanabi and crashed into the wall next to Omi.

Omi glanced at Jack, who was currently stuck in the wall, and then to the Wings. He took the Wu from Jack's hands and activated them. "Wings of Tanabi!"

"Hey... no fair... that's mine." Jack said wearily as Omi flew near the bag of Wu.

"Victory is mine!" Omi shouted as he grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. After he did, lights began flashing and everything returned to normal. Clay and Raimundo congratulated Omi on his victory while Jack ran out of the vault.

When Jack was gone, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Dojo entered the room. "Are the Shen Gong Wu secured?" Master Fung asked.

"It's all right here." Raimundo answered, holding up the bag of Wu.

"And Omi got the Wings of Tanabi from Spicer." Clay added.

"Good." Master Monk Guan said. "Now that the Shen Gong Wu are safe, you can all get some well deserved rest so that you may be able to begin training."

"Then we can go and save Kimiko."

"We only have one month, so we must train well." Master Fung said. "Now, go and rest for the night."

"Yes, Master Fung." The three said.

"Wait, so the losers will be gone in one month?" Jack whispered to himself as he eavesdropped on the conversation. "That's great." He grinned evilly and left the temple grounds.

Outside the window of the temple vault, a certain black bird was perched on the branches of a tree. It suddenly turned around and flew off towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>Inside a large room filled with fountains and jungle cats, two figures stood at the very top of the lair. A man with dragon-like eyes let out a small chuckle as the bird from the temple whispered in his ear.<p>

A woman with long red hair looked at the man. "What is it, Chase?"

"The monks appear to be missing a certain Dragon of Fire and will be leaving in one month to get her back."

"Then that means the temple will be unguarded and we can steal the Shen Gong Wu."

"It will not be that easy, Wuya." Chase said. "It is most certain that Master Monk Guan will stay behind to guard the temple."

Meanwhile, on a small opening of Chase's lair, a bird sat and watched. Then a small bean jumped onto it's back before ordering it to leave. "It seems that the young monks are in a bit of a predicament, aren't they, Ying-Ying?" He and the bird laughed as they left to plan for an attack on the temple.

* * *

><p>While the Heylin were all planning, the man that had been identified as the mysterious warriors' master, watched all three of them through a large crystal ball. He put a hand to his chin. "Now that won't do now, will it?" He asked himself. "I'm going to have to do something about them." He then yawned. "But maybe not for little while." He turned around and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry for such a long wait, but I've been very busy. I hope this chapter was satisfactory for you all. I just don't have enough energy to update constantly this summer because of some... well, I'd rather not say. So, please leave a review.<strong>

**XSrules95  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Split Up

Chapter 6: Split Up

**Okay, I just want to apologize for the lateness of another chapter again. Summer's been really busy for me this year. Special thanks to Kitsune Rouge, SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, and RaimundoFangirl for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as both Master Fung and Raimundo stood at the entrance of the temple. They watched as Master Monk Guan, Omi, and Clay were preparing to leave. Dojo was crying uncontrollably and Master Monk Guan was trying to meditate as Omi and Clay said their farewells to both Raimundo and Master Fung.<p>

"Guess I won't be seeing you guys in a month." Raimundo said as he and Clay shook hands. He then turned to Omi and bowed at the same time the little monk did. "Just don't lose any Shen Gong Wu. I know you guys can't do anything without me."

Clay shook his head. "Whatever you say, Rai." He picked up his bag full of his clothes and other things he would need and walked over to Dojo and Master Monk Guan.

"Do not worry, Raimundo. I shall not let the Shen Gong Wu fall into the hands of evil." Omi said. "You must focus on your training."

"Thanks-"

"You will need all the help you can get if you wish to be as good as me someday."

"Gee, thanks, Omi." Raimundo said as he pushed the young monk over to the others.

"It is time to go, Dojo." Master Monk Guan said. Dojo nodded and grew. Master Monk Guan, Omi, and Clay got on Dojo. The green dragon was still for a few minutes, still sad about having to leave Master Fung's side for a month, until Clay snapped him out of it.

"Uh, Dojo. We should get a move on before it gets late."

"Huh, what, where? What's goin... oh right." Dojo slowly ascended into the air. In no time they were up and leaving the temple. Both parties waved good-bye to each other as Dojo made his way in the direction of Master Monk Guan's temple.

"Well, I guess I should turn in for the night to get some rest for tomorrow's training." Raimundo said with a yawn. He turned around to leave, but Master Fung grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the bushes. "What was that for?"

"I did not say you could rest now, did I?" Master Fung asked, raising an eyebrow. Raimundo gulped. "Your training begins now." Master Fung picked up a long staff and threw it to Raimundo.

"Wait, what?" Raimundo caught the staff and looked to Master Fung as he was hit to the side of the garden.

Master Fung walked to Raimundo, holding a staff in his right hand and his other behind his back. "For tonight, I want you to attack me until you can touch me with the staff."

"But I can't hit you." Raimundo protested.

Master Fung picked him up and handed him the staff before taking a step back. "I have witnessed your battle with the intruder and have decided that you must train your hardest if you ever hope to stand a chance against him." Raimundo looked at his staff and then to Master Fung. After a small moment in his thought he took an offensive stance. Master Fung nodded. "Good. Now, begin."

* * *

><p>Dojo landed in the courtyard of Master Monk Guan's temple. After landing, Master Monk Guan, Omi, and Clay dismounted the dragon. Dojo shrunk down to his normal size and slithered up to Master Monk Guan's shoulder, grasping his Master Fung doll.<p>

Master Monk Guan led Omi and Clay to the rooms they were to stay in during the month. "Set your belongings here and go to the dining hall. I have prepared dinner for you. Training shall begin tomorrow, so be prepared."

As Clay, Omi, and Dojo excitedly made their way to the dining hall, Master Monk Guan stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. He knew he was being watched, but didn't know who it was that was watching. He thought that it was either Hannibal or Chase. After a minute or so, Master Monk Guan continued down the hall to meet the others in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>The image of Master Monk Guan walking away was shown in a crystal ball. The large orb slowly faded and the man standing in front of it chuckled. "Still as sharp as usual, eh, Guan?" He turned around to where his best student was standing. "Well, they've all started training so you should all get to it as well."<p>

"Yes, Master." Tim said, bowing.

"Before you leave, why don't you ask the Dragon of Fire if she wants to train?" He asked. "I'm sure she wouldn't want to fall behind her friends." Tim stood silently for a moment and left the room. Once his pupil was gone he waved his hand over the orb. "Let's see what our old friend, Chase, is up to."

The image on the orb showed Chase Young's lair. Inside, all of Chase's jungle cats were sleeping. The images changed and showed Wuya admiring herself in the mirror. The Master rolled his eyes and quickly changed the image on the orb. The image in the orb showed a small room with a throne. In the middle of the room, Chase Young was practicing his Tai-Chi. "Booooring." The Master exhaled. "Even after 1500 years, that guy's still a stick in the mud."

He waved his hand over the orb and thought of the Xiaolin Temple. Then, the orb's image changed to the temple and then the training field. "Seems like he didn't waste his time. He's already training the boy. This ought to be interesting."

* * *

><p>"You will not be able to rescue Kimiko if you attack so sloppily." Master Fung said as he easily blocked a swing from Raimundo. The old monk was standing still in the middle of the field with one hand behind his back. Raimundo had tried desperately to hit him for one minute, but never came close.<p>

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!"

"Apparently, your best is not enough." Master Fung said. Raimundo shouted and started swinging the staff again. Master Fung shook his head and sidestepped to avoid the attack. When the staff was close, he grabbed it and pulled on it, causing Raimundo to fall. Master Fung sighed. "You mustn't let your emotions get the better of you."

Raimundo slowly got up to his feet. "What do you mean?"

Master Fung handed him the staff. "You must not let your emotions take over the way you attack. You must stay calm at all times and anticipate your opponent's movements. That is how I was able to deflect all of your attacks. When you are calm, you will be able to see things much more clearly. This is especially important for when you are fighting."

Raimundo thought about the lesson for a moment and picked up the staff. "So, I just have to stay calm, right?"

"That is correct."

Raimundo smiled. "Okay. I think I got it." He changed back to his fighting stance. He breathed in and exhaled, calming himself just as he was told. Master Fung nodded and held up his weapon. Raimundo made the first move and attacked by swing his staff at Master Fung's side. Master Fung deflected the blow with one end of the staff then struck Raimundo's shoulder with the other. Raimundo stumbled backwards. "Why can't I hit him?" He asked himself.

"Being calm is not enough, you must anticipate your opponent's movements as well." Master Fung reminded him. "Now, I shall be attacking."

"Anticipate his movements?" Raimundo shrugged. "Might as well give it a try." He looked to Master Fung and watched closely. Master Fung moved slowly, keeping the staff to his side and one hand facing out towards Raimundo. _'I can do this. Just stay calm and watch.'_ He thought. Again, he looked to the staff and saw Master Fung's hand beginning to move. _'By the looks of it, he'll attack from the side.'_ Raimundo slowly positioned his weapon to his right. Suddenly, Master Fung swung the staff, aiming for Raimundo's right shoulder, but Raimundo held up his staff and blocked it. "Hey, I did i-" He was interrupted when Master Fung knocked him down with the other end of the staff by sweeping it under Raimundo's feet from the left.

"You must not get overconfident." Master Fung said as he helped Raimundo up. "You still have much to learn."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Raimundo said.

"Then we shall continue." Raimundo nodded and held up his weapon just as Master Fung did to his. The two continued training through the night and after many hours, Raimundo was able to hit Master Fung with the staff.

The training would only get tougher from there on out. The monks knew that they were going to have to train extensively if they ever hoped to save their comrade, so they would have to endure. The month of training have finally begun for the monks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I hope you guys don't mind the constant apologizing every chapter now, but I feel that I must. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, but for the rest of the story, I don't know if I should continue with training chapters or skip the month. I'm not very good at writing the training methods, so I don't know. Whatever, leave a review. <strong>

**XSrules95**


	7. Chapter 7: More Training

Chapter 7: More Training

**Hey everyone, I just wanna say that I am, again, sorry for the lateness. I've just been having some troubles trying to write the next chapter for my other story and have been dealing with a small wall in the way of my writing. So special thanks to stilettochick23, Crash9, darkshadowblazeable, Dare-deviless, and Kitsune Rouge for reviewing. Also, thanks for the suggestions. I'm going to go ahead and write the important parts of the training and like Dare-deviless suggested, show more of what's going on with Kimiko and her captors. **

**Disclaimer: I've been trying forever and I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown... I'll keep at it though!**

* * *

><p>It was noon at Master Monk Guan's temple and Clay and Omi have been training hard since the crack of dawn. Though the training was tiring, both Clay and Omi stuck through it in order to grow stronger and save their friend. Master Monk Guan watched as the two boys balanced themselves on long sticks of bamboo and jumped to the next. While Master Monk Guan stood watching, Dojo sat on the man's shoulder. With a worried look on his face, he spoke. "Don't you think you should give them a break?"<p>

Master Monk Guan looked to Dojo, but did not respond right away. He looked back to Clay and Omi. "Yes, I suppose they deserve a short rest. They have been training hard lately."

"No!" Omi shouted. "I am sorry Master, but I cannot stop now. I must grow stronger, so that I may defeat the one who defeated me." He continued hopping along the bamboo.

"I'm with Omi on this, Master." Clay said as he balanced on the bamboo with one foot on and both arms held out. "I ain't takin' a break 'til I can beat that no good varmint that took Kimiko."

With that, the two continued with their training. Master Monk Guan nodded and clapped his hands twice, making Omi and Clay stop to look. "If that is what you wish, then we will move on to training your elements." He led them to an empty area of the training grounds so that they have more room for using their elements. "Omi, you shall go first."

Omi nodded and stepped forward. "Now I want you to concentrate on the targets." Master Monk Guan instructed. He clapped his hands twice, making five training dummies pop out of the ground around the little monk. "Your element works best when you are focused. When you feel your element calling for you, unleash it's power."

"Yes, Master." Omi closed his eyes and put his hands together. He concentrated on the surrounding area. In the air, he could sense his element. Just then, the nine dots on his head glowed and his eyes opened. "Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" The young monk raised both arms in the air as water gathered overhead. Soon after, the water swirled around his body, slowly forming into a whirlpool that sucked in the training dummies. "Ice!" Suddenly, the whirlpool and everything inside it was encased in ice.

The others watched as Omi performed a new technique. Both Clay and Dojo watched in surprise while Master Monk Guan smiled. "I have achieved a new power!" Omi exclaimed. He celebrated by jumping and breaking the ice with a swift kick.

"Way to go, Omi." Clay said.

"Yeah, kid. I haven's seen anyone do that move since Grand Master Dashi."

"Well done Omi. You have caught on quickly." Master Monk Guan said. He looked to Clay who nodded in response.

Clay walked over to where Omi was as the others watched. Master Monk Guan set up a group of dummies further away from where they were standing. "Just as Omi has done, you must feel for your element and become one with it. Listen to the ground beneath you and use it's power."

"Yes sir." Clay knelt down and placed a hand on the ground. Feeling the earth, he felt the power. He rose to his feet and adjusted his hat. "Wudai Terra Smash, Earth!" The Texan stomped the ground with all his might, causing four stone pillars to shoot out from the ground and toward the dummies. When the pillars reached the dummies, they were all destroyed. "Well, I'll be."

"Most impressive, Clay!"

"Great, kid!"

"Yes, well done, Clay." Master Monk Guan said as Clay walked over to them. "It seems that you have both improved greatly over the years," He said. "but you still have much to learn if you are to perfect those techniques."

"Yes, Master." The two dragons said in unison.

"But before you do, let's all go inside for lunch!" Dojo said.

"Yes, I believe you have earned a rest." Master Monk Guan said as he and Dojo led the two monks inside the temple.

* * *

><p>In the temple that housed the monks' attackers, Kimiko sat in the room her captors gave her. In the room was a bed, a desk, and a chair. She sat on the chair, looking out the window. She watched as two of her kidnappers trained. It was Lee and the blind one, Xing.<p>

_'Just who are these people?'_ She thought to herself. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She looked to the door as it opened and a girl poked her head in the room. "Come in."

The door opened and a girl dressed in white monk robes with blond hair poked her head in. It was Mai. "Hey. How's it going?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

"I take it you're still mad at us for kidnapping you."

"You think?" Kimiko asked, slightly irritated. "I already know the plan and you all still find it necessary to keep me locked up in here."

"Our master's kinda weird like that." Mai said nervously. She was about to speak, but saw that Kimiko was still mad. "Maybe we should take a walk to help clear your mind." She suggested.

"Fine." Kimiko and Mai left the room for the garden where they walked around. "This place is almost exactly like the temple." Kimiko said as she took in her surroundings.

"Yeah, our master kinda likes it like this." Mai said. "He said it reminds him of his battle against that Heylin witch 1500 years ago."

"Dragon of Fire." The girls turned around as they heard the voice to find Tim walking over to them. He was dressed in black monk robes and his hair was spiked up as usual.

"Hi, Tim." Mai said, sheepishly.

"Yes?" Kimiko wondered what he wanted from her.

"Our Master asks if you would like to train with us until the Dragon of Wind arrives."

"Why would he want to know?" Kimiko asked.

"He probably wants to make sure you don't fall behind on your training. Your friends will be training so you should as well." Mai explained. "Right, Tim?" Tim only nodded.

Kimiko thought to herself. She was debating whether or not she should take them up on their offer. After a minute or two she decided. "Yes. I'll train with you guys."

"All right." Mai smiled. Tim only nodded, again.

"Who knows, maybe training with your master will make me stronger than the guys. That'll show them."

"Let's go then." Mai said, taking Kimiko's hand and running off to begin training.

Tim turned around after they were gone. Behind him stood his master. "She decided?"

"Yes." Tim answered. "Mai has already taken her to begin training."

"I guess I should get them started then." The master smiled. "Let's go, Tim." He said as he removed his cloak, revealing a bald man with Chinese robes.

"Yes, Grand Master Dashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. School's starting soon for me and I've been preparing a lot for it. My parents tell me that I really have to concentrate now, since I'm going to be a junior this year. So when school does start in a few days, I will probably not be updating in a long while. <strong>

**Anyway, I decided that I've dropped enough hints as to who the master is and should just reveal who it is.**

**Go ahead and leave a review. They're kinda the only thing that makes me happy except a well written RaiKim story.**


End file.
